Isabella Swan : La Chasseuse
by Chevreau-De-Cerf
Summary: Je me suis juré de tuer tout vampire existant dans ce monde. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  PS: C'est ma première fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Premier:**Fairbanks, la ville la plus froide dans laquelle je suis allé. Normal, étant donné que cette ville fait partie de l'Alaska. Et puis, nous sommes en plein mois de décembre, il doit faire dans les -16,8°C.

Un endroit idéale pour les buveurs de sang. Voilà ce qui explique ma présence ici. Moi, Isabella Swan jeune fille innocent et fragile de 17ans. Bon... J'avoue que je ne suis pas si innocente et fragile au vu du nombre de têtes qui sont tombées de par mon Katana. Des têtes de vampires, cela va de soit.

Certains monstres ont entendus parlé de moi par leurs semblable. Je suis Isabella Swan, la Chasseuse de Vampire.

Mais beaucoup d'entre eux me sous-estimes. Leur orgueil et utile. Ils pensent pouvoir me tuer comme tous leurs autres victimes. Sans défense, fragile, faible. Une humaine en soit.

Je suis humaine, bien sur, mais je suis aussi plus forte . Rien avoir avec une transformation ou une autre chose de ce genre, non. Ce sont juste mes sentiments emplis de rage qui me servent. C'est ma plus grande arme. Mon Katana lui, c'est mon outil. Mais depuis le temps, il est devenu une pare de moi.

Ce Katana est un héritage de ma famille. Il se transmet de génération en génération. Il me revient de droit. Surtout de depuis que ma famille c'est fait massacrait sous mes yeux par ces monstre aux yeux rubis.

Mon père, s'appelait Charlie, il était le chef de la police de Phœnix, ma ville natale.

Il a rencontrée ma mère, Renée, durant ses études supérieurs. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le droits. Elle, elle voulait devenir criminologue, et elle y est parvenue. Je suis née peu après leur mariage, sachant qu'ils se sont mariés au bout d'une année de vie commune. Certains pensent que c'est trop tôt. C'est sûrement vrai, mais ne dit-ont pas que l'amour rend fou ?

Dans tous les cas, ils ont était, et de loin, les parents les plus merveilleux et les plus aiment. Nous vivions heureux . Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne viennent tous détruire.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette jour. Le 13 septembre 2002. La date de mon septième anniversaire. Ce jour où toute ma vie c'est assombrie.

Mon père et ma mère avaient décidés de faire un pique-nique et de profité de la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait en nous baignant dans la rivière.

Une fois le trajet effectué, nous avions mangé en rigolant, pour ensuite allé nous jeté dans l'eau, avant que maman ne nous mettent à papa et moi de la crème solaire.

- Charlie Eugène Swan! Reviens ici tout de suite!

J'avais pouffé de rire à voir la tête que faisait mon père. Car quand maman disait le nom en entier, c'est que c'était pas bon du tout... Mais j'ai vite arrêté de rire lorsque se fut mon tour...

** Et toi aussi Isabella Marie Swan! Ne crois pas y échapper ! Et il est inutile de faire cette air de chien battu ! **

Au final,nous avions était tartinés de crème solaire... Non sans avoir poussé un long soupir.

Après avoir fait des batailles contre papa avec maman, nous retournés à la maison.

Mais durant le trajet, j'avais un sensation étrange... Un picotement derrière la nuque.

Charlie avait l'air d'avoir lui aussi se sentiments. Quand nous avions atteint la maison, il faisait nuit, la lune nous éclairés, mais très peu. J'ai entendu un bruissement de feuille, et vus des ombres . Quand tout à coup ils ont surgit. Ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme. L'homme était grand et avait une carrure imposante, il devait avoir vers les 25 ans. Il me faisait peur malgré sa beauté surréaliste. La femme, elle était plus petite, et semblé plus jeune, vers les 15 ans. Elle était blonde et mince, tout aussi belle que son compagnon. Mais elle faisait tout autant peur que lui. Le détaille qui me frappa le plus fut leurs yeux à tout les deux. Des yeux tel des rubis. A vous glacé le sang.

Mon père c'est avancé vers eux et avec un calme étonnant leur a demandé. ** - Bonsoir, nous pouvons vous aidées ? **La jeune femme à rit, mais d'un rire froid et terrifiant, qui à fait doublé le battement déjà frénétique de mon cœur. En riant, elle à dévoilé des dents parfaitement alignées et d'une parfaite blancheur . **Oui **fut sa seule réponse avant de se jeté sur mon père et que l'autre se jette sur ma mère.

Au début je suis resté là, les bras ballants, le long de mon petit corps, mes larmes dévalant mes joues refroidies par le vent, les yeux fixés sur les monstre accroché tel des sangsues au coups de mes parents. Ma mère hurlait de douleur, les suppliants d'arrêté. Mon père à fixait son regard chocolaté identique au mien, et ses lèvres ont bougées pour me dire Je t'aime avant de abandonnée petit à petit à la mort.

Je me rappelle mettre mis à courir aussi vite que le pus, pour allé chercher l'arme qui m'avait toujours fascinée. Le Katana des Swan. Et lorsque je le pris dans mes mains, je me suis senti bien. A ce moment là, je savais, je savais que mon devoir était de détruire ces créatures.J'ai su se qu'il fallait que je fasse: courir aussi loin pour pourvoir échapper au même sort que mes parents. Et me venger plus tard, lorsque j'aurais plus de force.

Et c'est ici que j'en suis, 10 ans plus tard. Après avoir était placé dans une famille accueille

. Puis après mettre enfui , à l'âge de 16 ans de cette même famille. Cela fait un an que je vais de ville en ville avec tout l'argent de mes parents, en poche. Avec pour seule compagnie, mon Katana et ma moto.  
>J'ai du tuer plus de 30 vampires depuis ces dix années passés.<br>Bientôt 32 avec ceux que je suis en ce moment même en train de poursuivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Ils se dirigent vers la forêt, moi à leur trousse, je pense qu'ils mon repérés, mais je trouve ça étrange, ils auraient du venir à ma rencontre. C'est déstabilisent.

Le ciel est couvert, il commence à neiger des petits flocons, le vents crée par ma course fouette mon visage et fais voler mes cheveux autour de moi. Mon Katana dans mon dos.

Les grands arbres autours de moi s'écartent pour laissé place à une clairière enneigé. Les deux vampires sont au centre. Se tenant la main.

Il y a une femelle et un mâle. Le mâle est plus grand que sa compagne, un visage en ovale avec une mâchoire carrée. Des cheveux coupées cour avec quelques mèches dépensent sur son front, pour ensuite laissé place à des yeux en amandes survolé par des sourcils bien dessiné. Sa carrure n'était pas très imposante, mais ses épaules carrées lui donnée le droit au respect. La femelle, elle lui arrivait aux épaules, ses long cheveux noir lui encadrés son visage au allure de tendresse. Ses yeux, comme son compagnon, était en forme d'amende . Leurs point commun, outre la pâleur qui caractérise les vampire, était leurs yeux . Ils n'étaient pas rouge sang comme je m'y était préparé, mais d'une couleur encore jamais vu chez ces monstres. Ils était d'une couleur d'or. Cela leur donnée un regard doux...presque humain...

** _Bonjour, je suis Eleazar, et voici ma femme Carmen. Et toi, qui es tu ?_ ** Une lueurs passa dans ses yeux si étranges... Une lueurs qui me laissa perplexe... C'était de la fascination.

Ils commencèrent à avancé vers moi, ils ont eu un arrêt lorsqu'ils ont vu mon Katana dans ma main.

J'ai vus une lueurs d'amusement dansé dans leur pupilles. Une erreur qui allé leur coûter chère. Dès lors, je fonçais vers eux. L'amusement à vite laissée place à l'incrédulité puis à la crainte.

Moi, je souriais. Ils m'avaient enfin prise au sérieux !

**_Mais qui es tu ?_ ** ma demandé la femelle.

** V_otre pire cauchemar !_ **Et à ce moment là j'ai sauté sur elle est j'ai coupé son tee shirt au niveau des bras. Malheureusement, ses bras étaient toujours intacte. Lorsque ses yeux ont plongé dans les miens, j'ai était pétrifié. L'humanité qui s'y reflété m'a une fois de plus étonnait.

L'homme ma poussait loin de sa femme, me faisant atterrir plus loin dans la neige. Il aidait sa femme à se relevé.

En les voyant ainsi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir attaqué des humains. Et j'ai réalisée, et cette réalités m'a fait peur.

Je ne pouvais pas les tuer. Jamais. Pas eux. Ils avaient une pare d'humanité.

Ils se sont approchés de moi, doucement, comme si j'étais un petit agneau effrayé par un lion.

** _Nous ne te voulons pas de mal petite._ ** Et il alors fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendus. Il m'a aidée... Ok, à me levé, mais il m'a aidait quand même.

**_Vous devriez avoir des yeux rouges comme le sang... Alors, pourquoi sont ils tel la couleur de l'or?_**

Il avait une lueurs de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. _**C'est intriguant hein ? Je te propose un marché. Tu viens chez nous en promettant de ne pas nous attaquer ma famille et moi, et je répondrais aux questions que tu te pose. Mais tu devras toi aussi répondre aux notre. Quand-dis-tu?**_

Je fus tellement surprise que je restais la bouche ouverte sans émettre un son. Et étrangement, je n'avais pas peur d'allée dans un nid de vampire, je savais au fond de moi que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Je me demandais aussi combien ils pouvaient bien être. J'avais entendue dire que les vampires vivant en clan avaient tendance à s'entre tuer. Dès lors ces quelques pensées je pris ma décision.

** _Et sinon, c'est par où ?_ ** Ils me sourirent, et me guidèrent vers leur demeure. Le trajet ce fit en silence, seul le bruit de mes pas dans la neige et le pas des animaux qui s'éloignaient sur notre passage. Au bout de 20 minutes une grande villa apparu. Elle était toute en bois, avec par endroit des pierres apparentes. Par les grande fenêtres, on pouvait voir qu'elle était éclairé. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Les deux vampires m'attendaient devant la grande porte d'entrée. Le mâle l'ouvrit et sa compagne entra en première, moi à sa suite.

Cette maison était vraiment magnifique. Il y était sur deux étages, avec un escalier en visse. A ma droite se situé la pièce de vie et à gauche la cuisine, mais aucuns murs ne les séparés. Trois vampires femelle étaient posté sur le canapé me fixant de le regard doré. Toutes les trois étaient blonde. Mais d'un blond vénitien. Elles étaient sûrement sœur de sang. Le traits physique se ressemblés. Celle du milieu était plus grande que les autres, a sa gauche se trouvé la plus petite des trois, et à droit était la moyennement grande.

Toutes les trois avaient bien entendu cette beauté propre aux vampires. Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par Eleazar.

** _Bon, maintenant jeune inconnue, je te présente le reste de ma famille. Il y a Kate qui est à gauche, Irina au milieu et Tanya à droite. Comme tu a sans doute pu le constater, elles sont toute les trois liées par le sang._ **

Les trois femmes c'était levées, m'avait fait un signe de tête au fil des présentation.

** _Et si tu nous disais ton prénom à présent?_ **

Wow, vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé avec le regard de cinq vampires fixait sur vous? Bah moi maintenant oui. Trois regards montrèrent l'étonnement, et deux autres le questionnement.

Je n'avais plus qu'à leur dire.

** _Je m'appelle Bella_ . **Simple,court, facile à retenir, autrement parfait. Maintenant c'était à moi de poser les questions. Après tous, c'est pour cela que je l'ai avait suivi.

**_ Maintenant à vous de m'expliquez la raison de la couleur de vos yeux, et de votre étrange façon de vous comporter. En tant que vampires s'entend. _**

Tanya et Irina étaient en train de se posées beaucoup de question si j'analysais correctement leurs expressions. Quand à Kate cela semblé l'amusait. Se qui était aussi le cas de Carmen et d'Eleazar.

Celui-ci me fit signe de m'asseoir. Alors je me dirigeais sur un des pouf présent. Tout en gardant mon arme dans mon dos.

** _Si nous avons les yeux de couleur or , c'est parce que nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain comme la grand majorité de vampires que je pense que tu as du rencontrée, mais de sang animal_**_. _

Inutile de dire que pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'avais une tête à faire rire un aveugle...

Une fois le choque passait...

**_Vraiment? Wow. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Donc ça fait de vous des vampires inoffensifs ? Comment avait vous trouvé cette solution à votre...Monstruosité naturelle?_**

**_ Eh bien...Non, nous restons des vampires dangereux, parce que même si nous nous efforçons de ne pas faire de mal aux humains... Notre __vraie__ nature est toujours là. Et en réalité, c'est un ami de longue date qui m'a proposé cette … Alternative. Il n'a jamais tué d'humain. Je lui vous un grand respect._**

Un vampire qui n'avait jamais tué d'humain? Une fois de plus WOW . C'était surprenant. J'allais demandais de quand remonte cette rencontre, mais je fus coupé par une des trois blondes... Irina je crois bien.

_** Une personne pourrait-elle nous expliquer pourquoi cette humaine connaît notre situation? Et pourquoi est elle ici? **_ Oups... Apparemment elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment... Elle semblait furieuse. Et c'est un euphémisme. Et je crois bien que c'était à mon tour de racontait une partie de mon histoire... D'après le regard du chef de famille.

Et c'est donc un long moment plus tard que j'achevai mon histoire sur ma pathétique vie .

Eleazar m'avait lui aussi parlait un plus sur tous se que j'ignorais sur tout les vampires,et m'appris qu'il avait un don. Il pouvait savoir si un vampire possédé un pouvoir. Et c'est à ce moment là que je compris la lueurs de fascination dans ses yeux qui était apparue plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait pas pus distingué si j'en possédais un. Et en conséquent, il pensa que j'avais un bouclier. Toujours d'après lui, mon bouclier était puissant. Il ne connaissait pas ses limites, mais il était fort.

Moi je dis Cool. Je suis encore plus bizarre qu'avant ! Mais au moins, je pouvait me défendre contre les vampires avec des pouvoirs.

J'appris que Kate aussi avait un don. Elle pouvait avec un touché électrocuter une personne. Et moi en tant que mazo, je lui demandais d'essayé sur moi, pour voir s'il fonctionnait. Mais non, rien. Il ne marché pas. Et pour tout dire... J'étais plutôt fière.

J'étais resté la journée suivante avec ces vampires, seule Tanya et Irina se montraient distante avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leurs en vouloir, après tout, j'avais attaqué leur ''parents''. Avec Kate nous nous étions liées d'amitié. Elle était pétillante. Elle était la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Avant de partir, elle m'avait fait promettre de lui donner de mes nouvelle régulièrement, en conséquent, elle m'a rentrée son numéro de téléphone et moi le mien. Eléazar et Carmen étaient des personnes avec un instinct paternelle et maternelle impressionnant, ils me considéraient déjà comme leur fille, et j'en fus vraiment touché. Malgré tous, j'étais partie. Il le fallait, et ils le savaient. Je devais continué mon rôle sur Terre.

Je devais tuer les vampires aux yeux rouge. Mais à présent, j'avais un deuxième rôles.

Protéger les êtres surnaturelles aux yeux d'or . Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Même si je dois il laissé ma vie. Certain penserais que c'est exagéré. Peut être ont-ils raison. Mais cela est une facette de mon caractère. Et je le vie bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Voilà maintenant, 3 mois que j'avais quitté les famille Dénali, je leurs envoyé des messages de temps en temps, des cartes. A présent, j'étais à Seattle. Ville dans l'État de Washington. Ici aussi le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Mais il faisait déjà moins froid. Je ne pense pas y rester longtemps, juste histoire de voir si des vampires sont présent, mais s'il n'y en a pas, j'essayerai de trouver une petite maison, et de mis installé pour de bon. Mais je n'arrêterais pas se que j'ai déjà commencé, non, il faut juste que je trouve mon petit chez moi, mal grès mes déplacements fréquent.

Mais bon, là il me faut trouvé un hôtel ! Et une bonne douche ne me ferais pas de mal !

C'est en tournant dans différentes rue qu'enfin, j'ai trouvé un hôtel. Trois étoiles, c'est déjà pas mal !

La chambre était simple, un lit, une table de chevet avec une petite lampe. Une fenêtre avec vue sur la rue qui mène à un restaurant. La douche était en face du lit.

J'avais réservé cette chambre pour trois jours. Je ferais en sorte de trouver une petite maison à acheter. Pas que je n'avais pas les moyen de m'en acheter une grande, mais à quoi ça me servirais d'avoir plus de pièce qu'il n'en faut pour une personne? A rien.

Bon, maintenant direction la douche ! Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements usé. Mais je me sentais tellement bien dans ce jean foncé et troué par endroit et mon débardeur marcel noir, ainsi que mon sweet à capuche bleu nuit .

Je devais en voir un autre de jean similaire, et pareil pour le reste. Quand nous n'avons pas de maison fixe, nous prenons que le strict minimum.

Une foi entré dans la douche, je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Mes cheveux étaient vraiment long ! Couper les pointes me semblais être une bonne idée.

La douche était emplie de l'odeur de fraise . Le shampoing que je mettais tous le temps. Depuis que je suis petite je le mettais. Des larmes se mélangèrent avec l'eau de la douche. Repenser à mon enfance n'était pas une bonne idée. Mes parents me manquaient. Tellement que parfois je me demande se que je fais encore ici. Et à ce moment que je revois les yeux rouge de ces assassins, c'est à cause d'eux.

Je me décidais à sortir de la douche lorsque je sentis que l'eau devenait de plus en plus froide.

Alors je me séchais , et mis mes vêtements propre. Puis brossais mes cheveux.

Il était maintenant 20h30, la nuit était tombé. Je pris mon Katana, et deux dagues. Vérifier que j'avais bien tous se dont j'avais besoin et sortis faire un tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je sais qu'il est cour, alors la prochaine fois je ferais en sorte qu'il soit plus long. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Précédemment :**

_**Je me décidais à sortir de la douche lorsque je sentis que l'eau devenait de plus en plus froide. **_

_**Alors je me séchais , et mis mes vêtements propre. Puis brossais mes cheveux. **_

_**Il était maintenant 20h30, la nuit était tombé. Je pris mon Katana, et deux dagues. Vérifier que j'avais bien tous se dont j'avais besoin et sortis faire un tour. **_

**Chapitre 4**

J'enfourchais ma moto, et pris la direction d'un bar. J'avais besoin de m'évader, d'oublier qui j'étais, et l'alcool m'aiderait .

Je roulais vite, aussi vite que je le pouvais. Le vent faisait volait mes cheveux, étant donnée que je n'avais pas pris la peine de prendre mon casque. Inconsciente dite vous? Non juste suicidaire. Mais bon, je me suis toujours sortis des situations plus dangereuse que celle-ci.

Et la vitesse me fait tout oublier ! Elle aussi est un bon moyen d'évasion.

Après deux feu rouges, un bar montré enfin le bout de son nez ! Moi qui commençais à désespérer .

Ce bar était pas mal. L'intérieur était éclairé par des lumière tamisées, et le comptoir lui était éclairé par des lumière bleus. La pièce était plutôt grande, avec des tables et quelque petit arbres, il me semblait que c'était des palmier ou autre truc du genre, et le plus important : Il semblait que ce bar comprenait tous l'alcool dont j'avais besoin ! Et étrangement, il n'y avait pas plus de personne que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Un chance!

Je pris alors la direction du barman, qui soit dit en passant était plutôt sexy.

Les yeux d'un bleu claire, des cheveux d'un noir profond ni trop cour, ni trop long , une barbe naissante de quelque jours. Et pour terminé un corps magnifique, divinement bien sculpté !

**Je te sert quelque chose ?**

Oh ! Et sa voix aussi est belle ! Il avait l'air sympa. Et heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que j'étais plus jeune que ces autres clients. Ouai, il était définitivement cool .

**Un alcool fort . Peu importe quoi !**

**Mauvaise journée ? **

Est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre : «Non, juste une vie de merde. Mes parents se sont fait tuer par des vampires sous mes yeux et j'ai faillis y passer moi aussi. Alors maintenant je tue tous vampires au yeux rouges.» Non assurément pas ! Même s'il m'a l'air sympa, je suis sur qu'il prendrait peur et me ferais interner ! Mentir étais une bonne solution ! - **Yep ! Tourner en rond pour chercher un hôtel, et finir par le trouver un bon moment plus tard... Et pensait qu'il faut que je trouve un logement au plus vite, dans un coin tranquille... ça me déprime d'avance. **A la fin de ma petite tirade, j'avais soif ! Et Hallujah, il m'avait posait le verre emplit de la substance qui me permettrait d'oublier ma vie de merde. Alors je le bus cul sec .

PUTAIN ! Pour être fort, c'était fort ! Il mâchait pas les mots lui ! Non d'un ptit bonhomme en bois, trois verres de ce truc et je suis sur de ne plus me souvenir de mon prénom ! Je me demande s'il ne peut pas me ventre la bouteille entière. On ne sait jamais... Ça pourrait mettre utile...

**Pour le logement, je peu peut être t'aidait, ma mère tien une agence immobilière. Je peu l'appelait.**

Et tous ça d'en un sourire qui, je suis sur, en a fait tomber plus d'une dans ses bras.!

Mais ce type est bon à marier ! Il est beau, gentil, sexy, il s'y connaît en alcool fort, et il est serviable ! Il respirait la bontés, il ne me connaît pas et il veut quand même m'aidait.

_ ** Vraiment ? Tu ferrais vraiment ça ? **

-**Oui, j'aime secourir les demoiselle en détresses ! **Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et c'est comme ça que une demie heure plus tard je me retrouve devant ma moto, avec une adresse, et la bouteille d'alcool à la main, offerte par le barman man d'un nom inconnue .

En arrivant dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever mes vêtement que je m'endormis en pensent que bientôt j'aurais enfin un petit chez moi.

0 0 0 0 0

Lorsque j'émergeai de mon profond sommeille., qui pour une fois n'étais pas peuplés de cauchemars, je regarder par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà levé. C'est alors, les yeux encore pleins de sommeille que je pris la direction de la douche, avec de nouveaux sous vêtements, mais avec les même vêtements que la veille.

Habituellement, les gens disent que l'eau froide réveille... Moi je dis que c'est des conneries ! Elle ne fait rien à par te donner la chair de poule... Et te mettre de mauvaise humeur !

Après mettre séchait et habillait, je pris le petit bouts de papier où se trouvait écrit une adresse d'une maison qui correspondait, d'après la maman de l'inconnue, aux critères que j'avais demandais . Elle e se trouver pas à Seattle, mais à Forks.

Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. Et pour cause, c'était un petit village pommait, avec peu d'habitants mais beaucoup de verdure et de pluies. Mais ça me plaisais bien ! C'est alors que je pris mes petites affaires, et me mis en route, non sans avoir envoyé un message à Kate pour lui faire par de ma destination.

0000000

C'est après trente pose pipi, dix cafés, quinze bonbons, et quelques insultes plus tard que le panneau, tellement cliché : **BIENVENUE A FORKS.** Fit enfin son apparition... Et la pluies aussi ! C'était définitivement pas mon jour ! Arrgh. J'espère vraiment que je vais aimait la maison, parce que sinon, c'est clair que je fais un meurtre ! Et pour ça il faut que je pris pour trouver des vampires ! Et ce, au plus vite !

Je fis le tour de cette petite bourgade, et ris intérieurement en voyant un office de tourisme. Je doute qu'il y ai beaucoup de touriste ! Mais d'un autre coté cela veut dire qu'il y a un hôtel. Et ça m'arrangerai qu'il y en ai un ! Parce que dormir dans la foret avec ce temps, ça ne sera pas évident, surtout qu'il fait nuit à présent .

Dieu merci, il y en avait un ! Petit mais ça sera suffisant !

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas plein... _Me dis-je à moi même ironiquement.

Après avoir demandais une chambre pour une durée indéterminé et les salutations de bienvenu de la réceptionniste. Je m rendis dans la petite chambre, simple mais accueillante. Elle me faisait pensait à celle de Seattle. Bon, direction la salle de bain, pour le brossage de dents,de cheveux ._ Et, au lit marin, la puce à faim ! _Cette fois-ci je m'endormis en me disant qu'il faudrait que j'achète une voiture ! Et que ci la maison me plaisait, il faudrait que je fasse les magasins... Argh! Je hais le shopping ! Vivement que se soit fait , pour pouvoir passer à autre chose ! _Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire , _comme on dit...

oo00oo

Je fus réveillé par le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres de la fenêtre. Un réveil que je considère comme agréable. Il semblait faire froid dehors. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit... Mais bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! J'avais une maison à visiter ! Une douche rapide, et je dois me rendre à l'agence immobilière du coin, pour pouvoir visiter ma futur maison ! Et puis t'en qu'à faire, me familiariser avec cette petite ville .

Oo00oo

Sa y est ! J'étais enfin devant cette magnifique petite maison. Rien que la façade était belle ! Toute de bois, avec deux baies vitrées , et petites fenêtres. Elle n'était pas trop grande, mais cela me suffisait amplement ! Puis elle était suffisamment éloignée de la ville. Mais il me semblait avoir repéré une maison pas très loin.

Dans tous les cas, elle correspondait à tout mes critères.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! Je sais que je suis énormément en retard pour ce chapitre, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Mon excuse est que j'ai vraiment occupé par les cours. <strong>

**Je serais vraiment contente de savoir vos impressions. Voilà, bonne vacance, et à plus tard pour le chapitre 5. Bye . **

**XOXO**


End file.
